Until the end of Time: For Inuyasha and Kagome
by Bakuryuha
Summary: When the well sealed shut, Inuyasha and Kagome were trapped in their own world with sadness in their hearts.But with their longing for each others,they are trying to get through, hoping that Kagome would returned to the world beyond the well once again after 3 years of absense.


**DISCLAIMER:** All Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and their copyright owners. And for the beta readers, please do not hesitate to PM me. Your help would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

_******UNTIL THE END OF TIME  
**__CHAPTER 1: INUYASHA TO KAGOME  
+++Inspired by and recited the lyric from "Sakura, Falling", a wonderful love song by _**_Yohio_****_.+++_ **

_From the time we met, you were dear to me._  
_Though seasons keeps on changing in my memories._

_The night sky which I gazed into would never seem to end._  
_Even then you woke me up with a smile,_

_Now I can't erase the image of your face._  
_Screaming out your name, with every beat of my heart,_

_Can you see the stars? You're so close, but still so far._  
_Can you feel my voice breathing life into you?  
_  
_  
_

Seasons has changed. Snow, spring, rainy, and summer, he witnessed them all alone, yet with full of hope in his heart ,that one day he would go through these changes with her warm embrace circling around his lonely spirit; to feel him ,to love him, to be with him again , until the end of time.

* * *

Feels the midnight wind whispered through his sun-kissed skin, Inuyasha gazing upon the night sky and let his mind roams. Another sleepless night is going to pass by, but the longing for the missing piece of his heart would forever continue, until he meets Kagome again.

He does really want to be with her. This feeling keeps getting stronger and stronger since the day that the well sealed shut and he was trapped in his own world, a world without Kagome by his image of her, her unconditional love for him, and all the memories they shared together occupied his thoughts; he came to the point that, he could not spend any moment in his life without thinking of her and also found himself ridiculously attached to the sacred tree, as if it was the memento of their love. And the only thing which make him getting by, is lingering around the bone eater's well and prays that one day, the fate would be so kind and allow the portal between the feudal era and world of future to reconnect once more.

However, after three years of waiting, Inuyasha wonders if his wish would be granted after all.

As proven by my incidents, it seems that the disappearance of the sacred jewel might disengage the connection between the two wells. And he too, was informed by the demon army inside the jewel about how Kagome was born as Kikyo reincarnation only to bring the jewel back into this world. Therefore, if the sacred jewel was the only thing which led the girl to this ancient time, he fears that they might not be able to see each again, now that the sacred jewel was forever disappear.

_ If we were fated to depart forever, then what will I do, Kagome? _His inner self revealed the greatest fear in his mind.

For him, a future without Kagome would be so painful and lonely,but he will not give up so easily. Every night and day when he thinking of her,he forced himself to believe that their departure will not last forever, because Kagome is not the type of girl who just change her mind so easily.

After all the hard time that they stood by each other ,he knows better than anyone that the girl is far strong-willed than he is, especially when she already set her mind to. And her deep affection for him would surely make Kagome attempts to return to this world, no matter what happened. Then, eventually, even if they are forever apart, he would still gladly spend the rest of his life waiting for her,knowing that he is the only one who holds a special place in Kagome's heart.

* * *

It would be soon before dawn, and he must retire for the night, since even Inuyasha would not last so long without the lack of sleeping. Therefore, the hanyou closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he tried to put his mind at ease. He then makes a wish upon the twinkling stars, that one day, he and Kagome would be together. And this time, they will always be together, walking through the rain and sunshine, loving each other,until the end of time.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


End file.
